Gappa
Bio The Gappa are a species of kaiju who were created by the Earth's spirit to fight Bagan. The surviving members made their home on Obelisk Island where they were worshipped as gods by the human inhabitants. Gappa are a rather peaceful kaiju species and keep to themselves unless provoked. From what has observed from the three who lived on the Monster Islands, they establish close familial bonds and tend to stay close to each other even after the infants become adults. This indicates that they are pack animals, but since only three were alive at this time it's unsure if they will drive young males away when the family unit gets too big so they can create family units of their own, History 10,500 Years Ago The Gappa species was created by the Earth's spirit to become part of a massive kaiju army in the fight against Bagan. Once the fight is over, the surviving Gappas separate from the other kaiju and end up making their home on Obelisk Island in the South Seas. When the island begins getting human inhabitants, they discover the Gappas and begin worshipping them as gods. 1987 A group of "Playmate Magazine" employees sent to Obelisk Island by the magazine's publisher due for the purpose of collecting animals from it to put in the publisher's island resort. The group ends up discovering a cave with two massive Gappa statues on either side of the entrance, but two of them sneak inside it once the group continues onward, despite learning that it's forbidden territory by their guide. The two end up discovering a Gappa egg, which hatches before their eyes. Believing that the infant kaiju would be perfect for their boss' resort, they inform the publisher of the discovery and they are ordered to bring the baby back to Japan with them. Despite the natives' protests, the baby is taken from the island. The adult Gappas, who were slumbering in the cave's underground lake, awaken not too long after this and begin searching for their baby in the village. During their rampage through the village, they pick of the infant's scent and leave Obelisk to follow it. Elsewhere, the baby is being kept in Toto University so it can be studied and contained while the resort continues being constructed. The adult Gappas show up in Atami a few days later where G-Force confronts them with their Maser weaponry. The kaiju make short work of the machines and continue onward until they reach Lake Ashino, which is where they rest at. When the publisher and the group who brought the baby Gappa back to Japan learn of what the parents have been doing, the publisher sends the baby to Lake Ashino out of fear that he'll be rightfully blamed for what's transpired. When the Baby Gappa is brought to the lake, the adults quickly sense its presence and surface. Although the reunited family peacefully leave the area, G-Force uses echolocation machines to drive them to the Monster Islands so they can be contained and studied there. The baby was raised into adulthood on the island they lived on. 2000 All three Gappa would become mind-controlled pawns of the Tachyons after the aliens take control of all the kaiju living there. They are sent to Paris when the aliens unleash the kaiju on Earth's cities, but the three would eventually be freed from Tachyon control and attack their warships in retaliation. Unfortunately, they would be among the kaiju who are killed by the Tachyons' overwhelming forces. Abilities/Aspects Adults * Flight at mach 2 * Adept swimmers at 50 knots * Hurricane winds from wings * Able to fire a heat beam from their beak * Females are generally smaller than the males Babies * Flight at mach 0.7 * Able to generate small gusts of wind from wings * Adept swimmers at 20 knots * Females are generally smaller than the males Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Kaiju Category:Monster Islands Kaiju Category:Deity